The new system of computer controlled electron beam x-ray microanalysis is being applied in several biological areas. This system, developed by BEIB and DCRT, produces digital images of small samples which contain elemental and structural information. Elements in the sample heavier than boron can be imaged and the microelemental distribution correlated with surface and transmision electron microscopic structural images. Elemental information is obtained from the characteristic x-rays emitted by the electron beam and sample interaction and collected by wavelength dispersive or energy dispersive x-ray detectors. The computer controlled acquisition, storage and display system maps the number of signal counts for each picture element and thus, the intensity of each picture elements is directly proportional to the collected signal. Digital imaging allows image processing to correct for analytical artifacts and enhance fine details and image quantitation to extract quantitative data from regions of interest in the image.